


Kick at the Darkness

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [72]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Snow, kick at the darkness till it bleeds daylight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick at the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minkhollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/gifts).



_It's not that she isn't afraid._

_It's that she's too tired of being afraid to let it, or any lies, hold her back anymore._


End file.
